The disclosure relates to a transport device.
Transport systems in which the transport bodies (so-called movers) are mounted in an almost friction-free manner in the electromagnetic field are known. The controllable electromagnetic forces are used both for driving the transport body and also for the electromagnetic linear support or levitation over a planar, electrically excited transport surface (also referred to as an X-Y stator). Such a system is described in WO 2013/059934 A1. The present disclosure is based explicitly on the subjects disclosed therein.
The drive system of the system that is disclosed in WO 2013/059934 A1 uses permanent magnets in the transport bodies that are provided in an X-Y Halbach arrangement. The magnetic field of these permanent magnets interacts with the magnetic field of electrical conductors in the stator that follow a specific X-Y arrangement that is tailored to suit the magnets. By virtue of the cooperation of the permanent-magnet Halbach systems having electromagnetic fields that occur in the stator as a result of energizing the conductor tracks, the driving forces that act on the transport body are generated in the directions X and Y and also a lifting force (bearing force) is generated in the Z-direction. The magnet systems in Halbach configurations in the mover comprise individual anisotropic separate rare earth magnets. The shape of the permanent magnets and the geometry of the winding system are matched to one another. Multiple current tracks extend in the stator in the directions X and Y in a perpendicular manner with respect to one another. The width of the current tracks and their spacings is tailored in the usual manner to suit the width and the pole spacing of the Halbach modules.
The object of the disclosure is to improve the safety of the generic-type transport device in the case of unexpected operating conditions and to make the entire system safe. The object is achieved by means of the features described below.